Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд
Это статья о сезоне (27-ом) сериала Камен Райдер '' :Статья о персонаже - Эму Ходжо . ''Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд (仮面ライダーエグゼイド Kamen Raidā Eguzeido) восемнадцатый сезон Хейсей и двадцать седьмой в общем. Сезон стартовал 2 октября 2016 года, присоединившись во Времени Супергероев к Звериному Отряду Дзюоджеров и стал следующим сезоном после Камен Райдера Госта. С 12 февраля 2017 года вместе с ним показывают Защитников Космоса Кюрейнджеров. Тема сезона - старые видеоигры. Райдеры для превращения используют Картриджи, а их внешний вид срисован с этих самых игр. Также, в сериале используется врачебная тема. Большинство действий происходит в больнице и некоторые Райдеры сезона являются врачами.. Слоган этого сезона звучит как: "Да начнётся игра!". Сюжет 5 лет назад появился новый вирус, названный Вирусом Багстера. Он заражал людей и превращал их в существ "Багстеров". В наши дни интерн и гениальный геймер Эму Ходжо получил Геймер Драйвер и Картридж Майти Экшн Икс, чтобы превращаться в Камен Райдера Экс-Эйда. Чтобы стать "супер врачом", победить вирус Багстера и спасти человечество, Эму предстоит побороться и с другими Райдерами Персонажи Камен Райдеры Сериал Фильмы/Спецвыпуски *Отряд в Масках Горайдеры Союзники *Министерство Здравоохранения **Кётаро Хината *Больница Университета Сейто **Хайма Кагами **Гинко Юмита **Мизуки Мизогучи **Сацуки Огимачи *Нико Сайба *Храм Дайтенку **Акари Цукимура **Онари Яманоучи **Шибуя Хачиоджи **Нарита **Канон Фуками *Рютарос Камен Райдеры * * * * * * * * * * Villains Bugsters *Major Bugsters **Parad *Minor Bugsters **Salty Bugster **Aranbura Bugster **Revol Bugster **Motors Bugster **Collabos Bugster ***Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) ***Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat) ***Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) ***Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) ***Collabos Bugster (Kamen Rider Genm) **Hatena Bugster **Burgermon Bugster **Gatton Bugster **Vernier Bugster **Kaiden Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/ZZxVPow.jpg **Charley Bugsterhttp://i.imgur.com/1I0PTFt.jpg Next Genome Institute Beast Rider Squad Other *Shocker **Ambassador Hell **Shocker Leader III **Shocker Combatmen *G.O.D. **King Dark * ** * ** * ** ** *Foundation X **Foundation X member (Kamen Rider Brave) *Andor Genesis Other characters *Masamune Dan Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Rider Gashat Voice: *Narration: Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 3, Level 5, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2, Level 3, Level X: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2 (when riding Sports Gamer): *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Level X, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1, Kamen Rider Genm Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 3, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Lazer Level 1: *Graphite Bugster, Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 50: Notes *Most of the Riders of this series have four multi-colored "Buttons" on their chestplates. This is a possible gaming reference to the popular Super Famicom controller, as that had similarly colored buttons on its controls. *The show's title is a multiple form of word play, as the "aid" in Ex-Aid is an allusion to First Aid. Another hidden pun is the Japanese pronunciation in katakana is "E-gu-zei-do", which has a close similar sound to the English word "Excite" when pronounced in Japanese, "E-ku-sai-to". This is even referenced by the title of the show's opening theme. The final wordplay contains the Japanese pronunciation of the .EXE file extension ("E-gu-ze"). *Similarly, the Bugsters' nature as sentient viruses, is a play on the concept of computer viruses as well as biological pathogens, hence the heroes' civilian identities as doctors. *This Kamen Rider series shares some similar elements with its first Super Hero Time partner, Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger: **It uses pixelated graphic effect, similar one used for Cube effects in Zyuohger. **Its theme of "game" is similar to the Deathgalien's Blood Game. External links *Official website at TV Asahi * *Official website at Toei Company Category:Heisei era Category:Kamen Rider Series